


so that's all right

by Iambic



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Ensemble - Freeform, Fanart, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Song-inspired, fan comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iambic/pseuds/Iambic
Summary: Outside of bed, the Bull doesn't really know what he's doing with Dorian. He's the only one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from "Like Teenage Gravity" by Kasey Anderson and the Honkies, as covered by Counting Crows.
> 
> Happy holidays!

  
 

 

 

_some people get scared of those words round here_  
_and that's all right_  
  
_some people pretend they ain't heard round here_  
_and that's all right_

_but I still see you  
_ _so come on out tonight_


End file.
